Empapelando la casa Swan
by ProudlyTwihard
Summary: Emmett decide hacer una broma mientras Edward no está, por lo que empapela la casa de Bella. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando lo descubra? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Bella? Two-Shot. Traducción, historia perteneciente a JerinAnn
1. Chapter 1

**N/A****: Esta historia pretende ser corta y divertida. Será un two-shot. Perdón porque este capítulo sea tan corto, pero el segundo será más largo.**

**Disclaimer****: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

* * *

**N/T****: Bueno, esta historia pertenece exclusivamente a **_**JerinAnn**__**. **_**Nada es mío. ¡Ojala les guste tanto como a mí!**

**Le agradezco profundamente por permitirme traducirla. **

**¡Thanks a lot, baby!**

* * *

**Empapelando la casa Swan: Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Emmett's POV:**

Era el momento perfecto para hacer esta broma. Si, no era muy original, pero es seguro que a Edward lo va a joder de sobremanera. Lo que más enojaba a mi hermano era cuando hacías algo a esa chica humana con la que esta tan obsesionado.

Desde que Edward salió para una cacería rápida antes de irnos al instituto, creí que podría pasar por la casa de Bella y dejar este pequeñísimo regalo. Sería divertido ver su casa cuando encuentre su casa cubierta por papel higiénico, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con ver la de Edward.

Tenía tres rollos de papel higiénico en una mochila de plástico que tomé cuando salí de casa. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, por lo que estaba seguro que ella estaría dormida.

Llegué a su casa después de haber corrido tres minutos a toda velocidad. Estaba ansioso de dejar todo hecho antes de que Edward regresara. Saqué el primer rollo y lo tiré sobre el techo de la casa Swan. Continué envolviéndola como un regalo hasta que cinco de los diez rollos se acabaron. La casa tenía papel aferrándose a los alféizares y la chimenea estaba completamente cubierta. Tenía otros cinco rollos que use para decorar el bosque y su destartalada furgoneta.

Después de ver mi trabajo completo, satisfecho, me fui. Me pregunto cuan tarde la humana se levantará para ir al instituto.

Volví a casa y fui directo con mi Rosie. Sabía que ella estaría feliz con lo que le hice a la chica humana que ella odia por alguna extraña razón. Yo no la odio; solo quería ver la reacción de mi hermano.

La noche paso rapidísimo con mi Rosie, y pronto era ahora de ir al instituto. Todos estábamos esperando a Alice junto al auto de Edward. Me pregunto porque se estaba tomando tanto tiempo en salir cuando ella es la primera en estar fuera. Cuando ella entró, me miró.

''Emmett, ¿por qué no manejas tu Jeep hoy, y llevas a Rose y a Jazz?'' Me preguntó.

'' ¿Por qué?'' Demandé, aunque estaba seguro de saber la respuesta.

''Porque Edward necesita recoger a alguien antes de ir al instituto, '' respondió, con el enojo filtrándose en su voz.

'' ¿Tengo qué?'' Preguntó Edward, mirando a Alice suspicazmente.

'' Si, ahora maneja Emmett, o harás llegar tarde a todos. '' Mejor no discutir con la pixie enojada.

Mientras íbamos sacando el auto del garaje, Rose, con enojo en su voz, dijo '' ¿Qué fue todo eso?''

''Creo que lo veras a la hora del almuerzo, '' dije mientras me encogía de hombros. ¡Esto será épico!

* * *

**N/A: Perdón que este capítulo sea tan corto. El siguiente será más largo. No tengo mucho que decir desde el punto de vista de Emmett. Gracias por leer. ~JerinAnn.**

**N/T: ¡Hola! Bueno, acá esta el primer capítulo de este TS que tuve el gusto de traducir. Agradezco nuevamente a la autora por dejarme traducirlo y publicarlo.**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:**

** s/9704998/1/TPing-the-Swan-House **

**{ProudlyTwihard}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. Personajes **** Stephenie Meyer. Historia **** JerinAnn. Solo traduzco. **

**Empapelando la casa Swan: Capítulo 2**

**Bella's POV:**

Desperte al otro día exhausta. No pude dormir bien y creo que se notaba cuando baje las escaleras. Charlie estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo huevos y tomando café. Cuando me senté con mi tazón de cereales, habló.

''Tengo un trabajo para ti cuando vuelva del instituto, '' dijo, claramente de mal humor.

'' ¿Qué? '' Pregunté vacilante. ¿Qué hice ahora?

''Creo que uno de tus amigos vino durante la noche… bueno, estoy seguro que lo descubrirás cuando salgas. ''

Confundida lo miré mientras el se levantaba de la mesa. Beso el tope de mi cabeza después de deja los platos sucios en el fregadero. '' Adiós Bells.''

'' Chau Papá, '' murmuré, aún confundida respecto de porqué estaba siendo tan enigmático. Miré el reloj y suspiré. Llegaba tarde. Me levante y dejé mi desayuno en el fregadero.

Tomé mi mochila y caminé fuera de la casa. Me congelé. Mi furgoneta estaba envuelta en papel higiénico. Caminé unos pasos, mire hacia arriba y jadeé. Toda mi casa estaba cubierta en papel higiénico incluso los arboles que la rodeaban.

'' ¡Oh por Dios!, '' gemí. Me tomaría al menos quince minutos desenvolver mi furgoneta. Quince minutos que no tenía.

Escuché un auto detenerse, y estaba en shock respecto a quien pertenecía _ese _auto. Edward Cullen en su flamante Volvo estaba parado despreocupadamente en frente de mi casa.

'' Bella, '' me saludó con sencillez, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios cuando examinó mi casa. '' ¿Te apetecería un aventón? ''

'' Uh, si. Gracias, '' dije, deseando que no haya sonado tan shockeada y nerviosa como en realidad me sentía.

Él salió del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto con una sonrisa en su cara. ''Gracias, '' repetí.

Cerró la puerta y volvió rápidamente al asiento de conductor. Antes de que el arrancara el auto, alguien me dio un toquesito en el hombro. Casi me golpeó la cabeza contra el techo del auto. Me giré y ví a la hermana de Edward sentada en el asiento trasero, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

'' ¡Hola!, '' dijo en una voz elevada y rápida. '' Soy Alice. ''

'' Hola, '' dije cuando mi corazón se calmó. '' Soy Bella. '' Me giré hacia Edward. '' ¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba un aventón? ''

Él rió nerviosamente. '' Bueno, creí que necesitarías una después de que mi hermano volviera. ''

Alice decidió explicarme cuando yo seguí mirando a su hermano como sí él hubiese hablado en latín. '' El decidió jugarte una broma empapelando tu casa. ''

Gemí. '' Vaya broma. Voy a estar todo el día limpiando esa cosa''.

Creía que el día no podía ser peor, pero me equivoqué. Empezó a llover. '' ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! '' exclamé. Iba a ser difícil limpiar el papel higiénico seco, pero papel higiénico mojado, olvídenlo.

'' Si quieres, '' Edward habló suavemente con ojitos centelleantes. '' Yo puedo ayudarte a limpiarlo después de dejar a Alice en casa. ''

Asentí. '' Lo apreciaría mucho. ''

Edward aparcó en el mismo lugar que lo hacía siempre, pero todos estaban mirándonos fijamente cuando salimos del auto. Me ruboricé. No había dudas que iba a ser el centro de atención y chismes otra vez.

El día pasó con gente preguntándome porque el misterioso Edward Cullen me había dado un aventón. Les dije a todos que mi furgoneta no arrancaba entonces caballerosamente el me había permitido irme de aventón con él. Podía ver la decepción en algunos y el recelo en otros cuando mi respuesta dejaba poco espacio para el chisme.

Cuando la clase de Biología llegó, estaba lista para darme la cabeza contra la pared. Tomé mi asiento al lado de Edward sin decir ni una palabra.

'' Hola, Bella, '' dijo suavemente a lo que solamente recibió un asentimiento por mi parte. ''' ¿Qué va mal? ''

'' Nada excepto por molestos adolescentes que lo único que quieren saber son mis secretos para cotillear en este pequeño pueblo, '' me quejé.

El se rió entre dientes. '' No te preocupes; en aproximadamente una semana van a olvidarlo. ''

'' ¡¿Una semana?! '' pregunté, con mi voz dos octavas más alta. ¿Voy a tener que soportar estas tonterías durante una semana?

El Sr Banner lo salvó empezando la clase antes de que el pudiera responder. La clase pasó más rápido de lo que creí posible. Todas las chicas estaban haciendo arcadas y quejándose porque el Sr Banner nos mostraba diferentes órganos de un cerdo antes de empezar a diseccionarlos. No veía cual era el problema.

Cuando la clase terminó, recogí mis libros y empecé a caminar hacia el gimnasio. Edward me siguió en silencio.

Estaba por entrar a los vestidores cuando Edward me frenó. '''Entonces, creo que te veré a la salida del instituto. ''

Asentí. '' Okey. ''

'' Alice me dijo que se iría con Emmett, así que podemos ir directo a tu casa''.

Sonreí suavemente. '' Okey, gracias. '' No sabía porque mi corazón latía tan deprisa.

El asintió distraídamente, viéndose como si estuviera pensando fuertemente en algo. '' Adiós. ''

'' Adiós. ''

Gimnasia pasó muy lenta. Practicaríamos softball. Reprimí un grito de horror cuando nos dividió en equipos. Estaba muy agradecida de que me haya puesto en el equipo de Mike. Quizás el entrenador no quería matar a ningún estudiante después de todo.

Mike cubrió mi lugar caballerosamente. El único momento en que alguien salió lastimado fue cuando fue mi turno de batear y milagrosamente golpee la pelota… directo a un chico llamado Josh. Fui directo a las bancas en vez de correr las bases. No me apetecía tratar de hacerlo volver a donde pertenecía.

Cuando la campana por fin sonó, me puse mis jeans y sweater rápidamente entonces no sería interrogada por entrometidas. Cuando salí de los vestidores, vi a Edward recostado sobre la pared que estaba en frente a la del gimnasio.

Caminamos en silencio hasta su Volvo, y estuvimos todavía en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa. '' Entonces, ¿por dónde quieres empezar? '' me preguntó.

'' ¿Qué tal con la casa? Parece ser lo que más tiempo nos va a tomar. ''

El asintió y empezó a sacar uno a uno el papel higiénico de la casa. La lluvia lo hizo peor. Estaba todavía lloviendo, pero no tan fuerte como antes.

La casa nos tomó al menos una hora para limpiarla completamente. Edward casi me da un ataque cuando se trepó al árbol que está afuera de mi ventana para sacar algunos del techo. Decidimos que yo iba a terminar mi furgoneta mientras el trabajaba en el bosque. Despues de que yo terminara mi parte, lo ayudaría a él con eso. Finalmente no necesite hacerlo, ya que cuando me acerqué allí, el casi había terminado.

Para cuando habíamos terminado, Charlie regresaría a la casa en media hora. Insistí que se quedara a cenar con nosotros. Pense que podíamos trabajar en nuestros deberes juntos lo que pareció hacerlo feliz. Edward era muy bueno en cálculo, por lo que me ayudó con lo mío. Terminamos antes de lo que creía, por lo que fuimos al piso de abajo para cocinar filetes y papas al horno.

Edward puso la mesa para tres, a pesar de que él miraba fijamente la comida cuando pensaba que no lo miraba. Creía que los hombres amaban la carne, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada. El comió cuando Charlie llegó a casa a pesar de que no pidió por unos segundos. Me hizo replantearme sobre mis habilidades culinarias, hasta que Charlie me hizo volver a los segundos.

Charlie se comportó civilizado hacia Edward por toda la ayuda que me dio, pero no estaba contento con todo el tiempo que pasamos a solas. Creo que esa era su faceta de padre sobreprotector suya. No tengo dudas que si Edward hubiese dicho algo fuera de lugar, hubiese aprendido como se siente estar en frente a un arma de un policía.

**N/A: Perdón por cuan corto es este two-shot, pero pretendía ser lindo y divertido. Espero que hayan tenido un gran fin de semana. Sigan siendo maravillosas. ~JerinAnn.**

**N/T: Bueno, aquí les dejo el final de este two-shot. Espero que les haya gustado, si es así, dejen reviews! {ProudlyTwihard} **


End file.
